therisenbegunfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
Alpha: The Alphas are in control of the pack, and there are three Alphas in The Risen. The Alphas each handle different things, which include battle, alliances and enemy management, and the training or recruiting of new canines. They're quite interactive with the pack and will instigate most fights or personally request most alliances, and can often be found at the front lines of a battle. Healer: The name is self-explanatory. Beta: The Beta manages everything while the Alphas are away, and may or may not be either the strongest or the cleverest canine among the non-Alpha ranks. The Beta is entrusted with most of the Alphas' business and secrets, and is considered also the most loyal dog in the pack. Betas can become Alphas after an Alpha has died, been exiled, or retired, but this may not always be the case. Delta: Third in command, in training to become the next Beta. They don't have many responsibilities, but they're usually the dog with the most potential to become a leader. Soldier: They are one of the regular members of the pack. They're usually given the business of hunting, fighting, patrolling, and guarding. The Alpha or Beta may direct them, but this does not always apply, and while Soldiers are the 'Average Joe' rank in the pack and are the most common, they're given a bit of power as well, including the power to suggest ideas to the Alpha and to hold votes among one another. After reaching a certain age or encountering a disability, Soldiers may retire, but they will still be adressed as Soldiers even if they can no longer follow out on their duty. Novice: Even though The Risen will accept most literate roleplayers who request to join the pack, some may need a little work on their roleplay. Those who need some training before they become Soldiers will often be trained for a few days by either an advanced Soldier, by the Beta, or, most commonly, by the Alphas themselves. After their brief training has ended, they will be added to the ranks of the Soldiers. Scraps/Pups: Pups, also known as Scraps, are quite rare in the pack, but a Soldier, if their mother has died, will take care of Pups when The Risen does have them. The Soldier responsible for them trains them until they are deemed suitable to enter the ranks of the Soldiers, and if they do not show improvement, they may have to become a Novice before becoming a Soldier. If their mother is alive, she will take on the responsibilities of training her Pups. A high position, such as Delta, Beta, or Alpha, is not that difficult to achieve. Deltas are selected among Soldiers, and Betas are dogs who have previously been Deltas. Alphas are either former Betas, or the founding members of the pack. Deltas and Betas are handpicked by the Alphas. There is an easy way to rank up, though. If you want to steal a dog's position, all you need to do is challenge them to something of their choice. This thing of their choice can be a vote, a battle, or anything else of that kind that clearly defines a single winner. The dog that is being challenged for their rank may choose what the competition is, and the challenger must abide by the rules the other provides. This is more often then not a battle. The only rank that you cannot challenge to achieve is the rank of Alpha, which can only be received if you are Beta and an Alpha retires/dies/gets exiled, if the Alpha gets voted out by the other Alphas and Soldiers, or if the Alpha decides to step down. If the challenged dog does not create a competition and finish that competition within 48 hours, the challenger will automatically receive the rank unless otherwise stated, or unless the challenged dog provides a legitimate excuse. While higher ranking dogs should be respected, Alphas, Betas, and Deltas are referred to by their common names and do not have any special titles. Disrespect of any dogs of any rank in The Risen may result in minor punishment. A Soldier should be respected just as much as an Alpha.